


Ticklish Ink!Sans One-Shots

by Violet_Royale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it might be deleted due to Wattpad’s new ownership, Gen, Ink, So i’m posting it here, Tickling, Undertale AU, i posted this on wattpad, sans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Royale/pseuds/Violet_Royale
Summary: Tick from Tickletale gets drunk one night and accidently reveals that Ink is the most ticklish Sans he's ever gotten. Word spreads surprisingly quick in the multiverse, and now all of the Sanses want to tickle Ink to death-especially considering Ink is the only known Sans who actually LIKES being tickled!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick accidentally reveals to the other Sanses that Ink is the most ticklish person he's ever gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the canonical heights for all the Sanses. I wrote down the ones I know in the second part of one of my other books called "Ink!Sans One-Shots". The name of the chapter is called "Canonical Heights".

The entire multiverse could hear it. The howls of laughter that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. Nobody knew who it was, but they had a pretty good guess as to what was causing them to laugh so much due to what was being laughed.

"TICK STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" the voice was screaming. It was clear to most what was happening.

Tick was a notoriously mischievous Sans who loved to tickle other people, particularly other Sanses. Anyone who knew him knew that this laughter was coming from someone who Tick was tickling. The victim must have been pretty powerful if their laughter could be heard throughout the entire multiverse! Which made everyone else tremble in fear. If Tick was able to capture someone so powerful, just how powerful was the tickle-master himself?

The laughter continued for several hours, before finally coming to an end. Relief flooded the multiverse as it stopped—relief that the victim was finally done suffering, and relief that everyone would finally be able to get some sleep. Seriously, it was almost midnight!

***Time Skip***

A bunch of Sanses were in a very special AU. It was Grillby's. Just Grillby's. Any Sans could get there with no problem. It was a place where Sanses could drink their favorite drinks and hang out without that pesky tab their own Grillby insisted that they pay. The best part was that only the Sanses could get to it. It was a neutral ground, no fighting allowed. There was powerful magic in place to ensure that, particularly so that the Bad Sanses and Star Sanses could all hang out there together without being able to harm one another. Currently in the Grillby AU were the aforementioned Star Sanses and Bad Sanses, Lust, Red, Classic, Science, Tick, and Blackberry. They were having a friendly conversation about snail races.

Tick was on his seventh drink, and it seemed as though he was just barely getting drunk. Then Killer asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hey, Tick?" he asked. "Who were you tickling last night?"

"Wait... How do you know he was tickling someone last night?" asked Ink. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously, Squid?" Error asked incredulously. "You're telling us that you didn't hear all that laughter last night? Everyone in the Multiverse could hear it! Nobody could sleep because it was so loud!"

Ink's face seemed to glow with the blush spreading across it. "I- uh- ummm..." He looked down at his drink, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't yell at Ink!" Blue scolded Error. "You know how bad his memory is! He probably just forgot!"

"No, it's not that," said Tick starting on his eighth drink. "He didn't know that the laughter could be heard throughout the multiverse because HE'S the one I was tickling!"

Classic spit out his ketchup. "Wait, WHAT!" he cried, as everyone stared at Tick in shock. Ink groaned and covered his face, whining, "Tiiiiick!"

"I didn't know Ink was ticklish!" Nightmare said, looking at Ink in amusement. Tick grinned and said, "Oh, yeah! He's the most ticklish person I've ever got! Like on a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being 'not at all' and 10 being 'I will die if you touch me' Ink is a 15!"

"Tick! Shut up!" groaned Ink as everyone grinned at him. Lust smirked, and said, "So how did you capture him?"

"Well," said Tick, "that's the thing. I'd been trying to capture him for so long, but none of my traps and tricks ever worked. He always managed to evade me. So yesterday I thought, 'Screw it,' and I just asked him nicely if I could please tickle him. And he said yes!"

"Seriously?" Dust cried. "Just like that? But why would he say yes if he's that ticklish?"

"Because he actually LIKES being tickled!" Tick answered. "He's just too embarrassed about it to let anyone tickle him!"

Ink jumped up and grabbed his paintbrush. Everyone else jumped, but relaxed when he made a paint portal and left.

"I thought he was going to attack Tick for a moment," said Horror. Dream frowned and said, "He couldn't do that. There's no fighting in Grillby's remember?"

"Damn..." said Cross. "Now I want to tickle Ink!"

"Me too!" everyone else said at once.

"I am so telling everyone I know about this!" grinned Blackberry.

"Me too!" everyone else agreed again.

***Time Skip***

Ink was so mad at Tick! Thanks to him, now pretty much the entire multiverse was after him! Sure, it was true that he DID like being tickled, but it was so embarrassing! Seriously, who in their right mind would actually LIKE being tickled? And now every Sans he knew was looking for him!

He was currently hiding in a closet in the Star Sanses base, listening to Dream calling for him.

"Ink! Where are you?" Dream called. "I've got some cookies for you!"

Ink knew better. Dream had tried to tickle him at breakfast, but the artist had managed to get away, and now the Guardian of Positivity was determined to catch him.

Suddenly, the closet door opened, and Ink looked up to see Dream looking down at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Found you!"

 _I am so dead..._


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has found Ink.

"No, Dream!" Ink cried, scrambling backward. "Please, no!"

"Aww, Ink," Dream teased wriggling his fingers. "Why not? Don't you LIKE being tickled? That's what Tick said, isn't it?"

"It's so embarrassing!" groaned the artist, still trying to back away despite his back being pressed up against the closet wall. Dream grinned and said, "Why is that?"

"It's not normal?" replied Ink. "Nobody I know likes being tickled!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Ink," the Guardian of Positivity said, "but you're not normal! You're a Star Sans!" And with that, he pounced on Ink and started tickling him.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ink's laughter was far louder than Dream had expected it to be. "DREAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEM NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Awww, Ink!" Dream said driving his fingers into Ink's armpits with glee. "I think Tick was right! You ARE a 15!"

Ink squealed and thrashed around under Dream, trying to get away. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEESE STAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope, not happening!" the Guardian said with a grin. "And I know you like it, so just enjoy it!"

It was true, Ink did like being tickled. But it was still embarrassing. He was really regretting letting Tick get him before. As much fun as it was, it wasn't worth the humiliation.

"DREAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

Dream could see that the artist needed a break. His face was covered in the brightest rainbow the Guardian had ever seen, which probably wasn't a good sign. Skeletons didn't have lungs, and so didn't actually NEED to breath to live, but not breathing was still very uncomfortable for them. To Ink's relief, Dream let up somewhat, still stroking him, but far more gently now.

"Why meeheeheeheehee?" giggled the artist, squirming under Dream's surprisingly skilled fingers. Dream giggled and said, "Because you're adorable when you laugh!"

"Dream? Ink?" Blue's voice rang out from outside the closet. Ink covered his face and groaned.

"Hi, Blue!" Dream said, smiling at the taco-loving skeleton behind him. "Turns out, Tick was right! Ink really is as ticklish as he said! Do you want to try?"

"No!" shrieked Ink frantically trying to get away again. One pair of hands torturing him was already too much. If Blue joined in it would be even worse!

Blue looked down at Ink thoughtfully for a moment. Then, to the artist's relief, he shook his head.

"No, I don't want to overwhelm him," Blue said. "Besides, I've got plans for when I want to get him!"

"Okay!" the Guardian of Positivity said brightly. He looked down at Ink, and smiled. "Well, I think I'm done. For now!" He stood up, and held out his hand to help Ink up.

"'For now'?" Ink repeated, looking at Dream warily. "So you're going to torture me again?"

"It's not torture if you like it!" Dream corrected. Ink blushed and looked away, muttering, "It is if it's embarrassing."

"Well, now that you two have had your fun, who wants tacos?" asked Blue.


	3. Dessert Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue punishes Ink for not eating his dessert tacos

"Tacos sound good!" Dream said as the three skeletons walked into the kitchen. "And I bet being tickled works up quite the appetite. Am I right, Ink?"

"Sh-shut up!" muttered Ink, blushing as he refused to look at the Guardian. Blue grinned, and said, "Well, I've got the perfect remedy!"

The Star Sanses stopped in front of a counter with three plates on it. Ink and Dream stared at what was on the plates. It certainly wasn't anything they had seen before.

"Umm... Blue?" Ink asked. "What exactly ARE those?"

"Dessert tacos!" Blue said, grinning at him like a maniac. "They have peanut butter cookie 'shells', red velvet cake 'meat', chocolate chip 'beans', rice pudding 'rice', pineapple gummy bear 'onions', strawberry preserve 'tomatoes', lime Jell-O 'lettuce', marshmallow 'sour cream', and orange gummy worm 'cheese'! Try one!"

"Uhhh..." Dream and Ink looked at each other, then up at Blue. "Are you sure all that should go together?" Dream asked warily. "I mean, it really doesn't sound... right."

"Yeah, they're good!" Blue said, keeping his eyes on Ink. "They're dessert tacos!"

"Yeah, I don't think dessert tacos are really a thing, Blue," Ink said.

That seemed to be the wrong answer, as Blue's already big grin grew. "Oh, Ink!" he said, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers. "If you don't eat my dessert tacos, the tickle monster's gonna get you!"

Ink panicked and bolted. He ran through the base, trying to find a place to hide. He could hear Blue chasing him, calling out, "Come back here, Ink! I'm gonna get you sooner or later! Might as well stop running and face your fate!"

Ink dove into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, locking it as fast as he could. He knew the lock wouldn't deter Blue for long, so he crawled under his bed to hide. He heard the doorknob rattle, then Blue teleported into the room.

"Oh, Ink!" the taller skeleton called out. "Where are you?" He began looking around for the tiny skeleton, behind the armchair, in the closet, and in Ink's bathroom.

_Don't look under the bed!_ Ink thought desperately. _Don't look under the bed!_ _Don't look under the bed! PLEASE_ _don't look under the bed!_

"Hmmm..." Blue said stopping by the bed. "Well, there's nowhere else you COULD be, so you MUST be—"

Suddenly Blue dropped to his knees and peered under the bed at Ink. "—HERE!"

The artist squealed in horror as Blue reached under the bed and grabbed his ankle. "No, Blue! Please, no!"

"You didn't eat my dessert tacos, so now you must pay the price!" the taco-loving skeleton said gleefully. He dragged Ink closer to him until the foot he was holding onto was out from under the bed, but not the rest of him. "It's such a shame, too! I made them specially for you, Ink!"

"You planned this!" shrieked Ink in indignation. "That's what you meant when you said you had plans for when you wanted to get me!"

"Yes," agreed Blue, "yes I did!" And with that he attacked Ink's exposed foot.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" squealed the tiny artist, desperately trying to kick free. "BLUE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Poor Ink's feet were one of his worst spots. While it was true that Ink was MOSTLY a 15, his feet were closer to 20!

"Aww, why not?" Blue teased. "You know you love it!"

"IT'S TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHRTURE!" laughed Ink. Blue grinned and said, "Oh, come on, Ink! Dream's right, it's not torture if you like it!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP! BLUE PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!" wailed Ink. "TOO SEHEHEHEHEHENSIHEHEHEHETIVE!"

"What was that?" Blue asked grinning. "Did you say 'too sensitive'?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!!!!" shrieked the artist, tears of laughter streaming freely from his eyes. His face was so hot that it could probably have fried an egg.

"That just makes me want to tickle you more!" Blue said. "Tickle tickle, Ink!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Oh, you want more?" the taller skeleton grinned, knowing full well what Ink had actually said. "Well, I'm happy to oblige!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! BLUE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blue didn't say anything, but continued tickling Ink's foot for another fifteen minutes. Finally, he stopped, and released said foot. The tiny skeleton took the opportunity to escape back into the safety of beneath the bed.

"All right, Ink," said Blue. "I think you've been punished enough for not eating my dessert tacos! But just so you know, I only tickled one of your feet. I plan to get the other foot in the future!"

Ink groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering why Ink doesn't just use a portal to escape, it's because a part of him really WANTS to be caught so that he can be tickled. He runs away because he's embarrassed, but he actually wants to be tickled.


	4. The Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science tricks Ink into letting him tickle him.

It had been a few days since Ink had last been tickled, and he had actually forgotten all about it. His memory problems could be both a blessing and a curse at times—a blessing because he could easily forget the embarrassment, and a curse because he also forgot that the multiverse was after him. But Ink was about to get a reminder in a very interesting way.

Science contacted Ink late one afternoon, asking for his help. "I created a machine, but I need help testing it," he told the artist. "I know you love anything to do with creating things, so I was wondering if you could help me. I wouldn't normally need help with it, but it requires someone to be in it to work, and can only be activated from the outside by a second person."

"Yeah, I'd love to help!" Ink said eagerly. He was pretty excited, since Science didn't normally ask him for help with things. As he arrived at the Lab, he wondered what sort of machine the other had created.

"Thanks for coming at such short notice," Science said, smiling at Ink. "The machine is just over here." He led Ink to a large translucent green pod with a control panel on the side.

"What kind of machine is it?" asked Ink, examining the pod curiously. Science hesitated, and said, "Um... well, it'll probably be easiest for me if I just show you. But you'll need to take off your shirt, sash, and scarf first."

Ink was a little confused, but obediently removed said articles of clothing. Not wanting to make a mess of the lab, he neatly folded them and placed them in a little stack on a table. 

"Now," said Science, "if you'll just get in and lay flat with your hands by your head, I can activate it."

"Like this?" Ink asked, doing as the scientist had said. Science nodded, and said, "Yes, exactly like that! Now just hold still, okay?" He went to the control panel and pressed a few buttons.

Suddenly, Ink was immobilized. He couldn't move anything except his eyes and mouth. "Um, am I supposed to be frozen like this?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes, that's part of what the machine does!" Science reassured him, pulling a lever. "But don't worry, it won't hurt you."

"Okay..." Ink said, watching as twenty-four robotic arms emerged from the pod's walls. The arms hovered one foot away from each rib, pointing directly at them.

Science was so glad that Ink couldn't see the huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe just how easy it had been to get Ink into place! He waited a moment to calm himself, and said, "Alright, I'm going to activate it in three... two... one... NOW." At the last word, he pressed the big red button.

Immediately, a laser beam shot out from the tip of each robotic arm, touching Ink's ribs. True to Science's word, they didn't hurt Ink. No, these lasers were specifically designed to tickle Ink. If he could have moved he would have leapt out of the pod in a heartbeat, but with the immobilizing effect of the pod he could only shut his eyes and laugh.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ink squealed. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT AGAIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN!"

"It works!" Science said excitedly. "It really works! My tickle machine is a success!"

"SCI YOU TRAIHAHAHAHAHAHAHATOR!" shrieked Ink. "WHY?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Well, I figured other Sanses have probably gotten their hands on you already," replied Science, "and I wanted my turn before it was too late. My machine took a while to build, and I was worried that you'd be more on guard by now, but you were much easier to get than I could have hoped!"

"TURN IT OHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFF!" Ink laughed helplessly, tears already streaming from his eyes. He could feel his blush overtaking his face.

Science smiled and said, "Sorry, Ink, but the machine can't be turned off manually. Its programming won't allow it. It'll turn off automatically after half an hour."

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!" wailed Ink. This was the worst so far. His ribs weren't normally this sensitive!

Science walked around the pod to stand in front of Ink, a clipboard and pen in hand. He looked up at his guinea pig with a look of satisfaction, and began writing something down. "Subject... is... highly... responsive..."

"AHAHAHAHAHARE YOU TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKING NOHOHOHOHOHOHOTES?!?!?!" Ink squealed in indignation. "STAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT AHAHAHAT ONCE! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"But Ink!" Science said smirking up at him. "I'm a scientist! I need these notes for my research!"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAT REHEEHEEHEEHEEHESEARCH?!" Ink demanded.

"Research on the effects of lasers against bone," Science replied. "Now, Ink, try to concentrate. How exactly do the lasers feel?"

"LIKE YOU DOHOHOHOHON'T KNOHOHOHOHOHOW!!!!!" screamed Ink. "WHY?!"

"Well, does it feel any different from regular tickling?" Science asked, genuinely curious.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" laughed Ink. Science nodded and asked, "How so, exactly?"

"IT'S WOHOHOHOHOHORSE! SOHOHOHOHOH MUCH WOHOHOHOHOHORSE! LIKE DOUHAHAHAHAHAHABLE!"

"So you're saying it's increasing your sensitivity by double?" Science asked.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" the artist responded. Science made wrote another note. "Lasers... double... sensitivity... of... subject..."

Out of all the tickling the tiny skeleton had experienced so far, this machine took the cake. Normally his ribs were the usual 15, but the lasers absolutely changed that to a 30. And the worst part of it all was that if Science was telling the truth, the machine wouldn't be shutting off for quite a while. All he could do was endure it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the torture ended. As the little robotic arms went back into the pod, the immobilizing effect also shut off. Ink jumped out of the pod as fast as he could, not wanting to risk getting caught again. He quickly put his clothes back on, and turned to glare at Science.

"I am NEVER helping you again!" the small artist said. Science went into a nearby room for a moment and came back out with a huge plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Here," he said, "take these as thanks for being my guinea pig."

Ink eagerly grabbed a cookie and took a bite. The cookie was delicious and still warm, with gooey melted chips.

"Okay," he said, "I MIGHT help you again."


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Sanses interrogate Ink.

A few days after Ink played guinea pig for Science's machine, the Star Sanses found themselves in battle with the Bad Sanses. Ink was wary of getting too close to any of them, knowing full well that they all wanted to tickle him as well. But they seemed to be staying strictly professional in battle, which was a welcome relief.

That is, until something hit Ink in the back of the skull and knocked him out.

He awoke to find himself blindfolded and strapped down to a flat surface on his back in an X-shape. A cool draft told him that he had been stripped of all of his clothing except for his leggings. It made him extremely anxious to be in such a predicament, especially given that anyone who saw him like this would no doubt take advantage of the news that he was ticklish.

He heard a door open, and the sound of footsteps approaching. "Well, well, well," said Nightmare's voice. "Look who we've captured!"

"Let me go!" Ink said sternly, trying to keep a calm tone. He heard several chuckles, and realized that he was surrounded.

"Yesterday, something was stolen from us," Nightmare said. "You're going to tell us where you took it."

"What?" said Ink, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" snapped Error's voice. Horror's voice added, "We know it was you Star Sanses!"

"Yeah!" agreed Killer. Cross said, "We've got all three of you! Dream and Blue are in another room!"

"We already interrogated them, but they won't talk!" said Dust.

"So now it's up to you," said Nightmare. "Tell us where you hid it, and we MIGHT show you mercy!"

"I don't even know what was stolen!" Ink protested. "And we didn't steal anything from you! I don't know who the thief was, but it wasn't us!"

"So that's how you want to do it?" said Nightmare. "Fine. We try to be nice to you Star Sanses for once, and you throw it in our faces. Everyone, to your positions."

Ink didn't know how the Bad Sanses planned to interrogate him, but he was certain it would be painful. He frantically pulled at his restraints, crying, "I'm telling the truth! We didn't take anything! You have to believe me!"

The Bad Sanses didn't say anything, but Ink heard their footsteps getting closer to him. Then, silence. The only sound came from Ink as he desperately tried to convince his captors of his innocence.

Suddenly, he felt it. The dreaded ticklish sensations all over him. He felt hands dig into his armpits, ribs, spine, and feet.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ink laughed helplessly. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT AGAIHAHAHAHAHAN!"

"This wouldn't be happening if you'd simply told the truth!" Dust said, near Ink's left foot.

"Maybe if you decide to be honest this time, we'll go easy on you!" said Horror from Ink's right armpit.

"I AHAHAHAHAHAHAM!" squealed Ink. "I'M BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEING HOHAHAHAHAHAHAHANEHEHEHEHEHEST!"

"That's a lie!" said Cross, near the artist's right foot. From Ink's left armpit came Killer's voice, "Yeah, we KNOW it was you Star Sanses!"

"Yeah, who else could it have been?" Error asked from Ink's left side.

"IT WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASN'T US! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! BEHEEHEEHEELIEHEEHEEHEEVE MEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" wailed the captive.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Nightmare from Ink's right side. "You three are the only people who could have taken it!"

"WEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE DIDN'T! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ink laughed.

"We have witnesses!" said Killer. "Nightmare's guards said they saw you stealing it!"

"THEY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARE LYING! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ink protested.

"'They are lying'?" Error repeated. "You know, people are more likely to be lying when they don't use contractions than when they do use them. What does that say about you now?"

"That's a good point, Error," Nightmare said thoughtfully. "I never realized that until now! But it's true that people tend to use more formal terms when they lie. If I had a shred of belief that you were telling the truth, Ink, it's long gone now!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" wailed Ink. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

"Tell us where you hid it!" demanded Cross.

"I DOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T KNOHOHOHOHOHOW ANYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEETHING!" laughed Ink. "I SWEAHEHEHEHEHEHEHER!"

"Hmm," said Dust. "Hey, Boss? I think he needs a bit more to persuade him."

"Yes, I think so too," agreed Nightmare. Ink felt the dark Guardian's tentacles start tickling his ribs, and the hands there were removed. Then, the hands returned, but this time tickling his kneecaps and femurs.

It was all just too much for the poor artist. He was being interrogated for information that he didn't even know, and he had no clue when the torture would end. He was desperate for a way out—any way out!

The Bad Sanses may have restrained his limbs, but they'd neglected to restrain his head. Frantically, he slammed his head backwards against the hard surface, knocking himself unconscious once more.

When he woke up, he was still strapped down to whatever he was on, but this time there was something soft behind his head. He groaned, trying to lift his head, only to find that the blindfold had been replaced with another restraint that both held his head down and effectively blinded him.

"Did you really think you could get out of your torture so easily?" Nightmare asked angrily. "You stole from us, and now you want to avoid the consequences of your actions!"

"We didn't steal from you!" groaned Ink. "Your guards are lying! I bet they're probably the real thieves!"

"How dare you try to pin your actions on my guards!" snarled Nightmare. "It seems you need to learn a lesson!"

Before Ink could say anything else, the torture started again. Ink shrieked and writhed under the fingers and tentacles.

"PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!" he laughed. "NOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Tell us where you hid it!" yelled Error.

"WEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE DIDN'T!!!" screamed Ink. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! STAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Not until you tell the truth!" shouted Killer. "Tell us now!"

"I DID! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE I'M TEHEHEHEHEHELLING YOU! WEHEEHEEHEEHEE DIDN'T STEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEL ANYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEETHING!"

But despite his protests, the Bad Sanses simply refused to stop. Nothing he said could persuade them.

They tickled him for hours, until his voice was hoarse from screaming and laughing. Finally, Nightmare said, "Alright, that's enough. Someone get him some water."

Within moments a glass was placed against the poor captive's mouth. Thirsty after all the torture, Ink gratefully drank the cool water, draining the glass dry.

"Why won't you believe me?" he somehow managed to say. After a moment of silence, Error asked, "Should we tell him?"

"We lied," Nightmare said. "Nothing was stolen. We just needed an excuse to interrogate you."

"Yeah," said Cross. "Dream and Blue made us swear not to hurt you when we captured you. They were so mad when you knocked yourself out."

"Yeah, they almost made us stop!" said Horror.

"Wait, they knew about this?" Ink asked.

"Yeah, we've been here the whole time," came Blue's voice.

"Traitors!" the artist tried to shout, but it came out as barely a whisper. Dream's voice said, "Sorry Ink, but we figured since we got to tickle you, and they wanted to also, it was only fair."

Ink was so mad at his friends. He refused to look at them as he was release from his restraints, or speak to them as the Star Sanses went back to their base. He couldn't believe their betrayal!

This was all getting out of hand. And Ink knew that it was still just the beginning.


	6. Bruh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic asks Ink for permission to tickle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.

Ink was in his home in the Doodlesphere, drawing on a sketchbook. He hadn't been back to the Star Sanses' base since the Bad Sanses had interrogated him. It had been several days, but he was still mad about how his friends had willingly let the interrogation happen.

He was startled by a knock at his door. He glared at it warily. He was certain that it was either Dream and Blue looking to apologize or someone else looking to tickle him. He scowled. He was not ready to forgive his friends, and he wasn't looking forward to being tickled again. His voice had only just recovered from the interrogation!

Maybe if he ignored the door, whoever was knocking would just go away.

No such luck. The person knocked again, and a voice called out, "Bruh, you in there?"

 _Go away!_ Ink thought in annoyance. Then he saw Epic's face peer in through the window next to the door.

"Bruh, can I ask you something?" Epic asked.

Ink sighed. No doubt this was yet another trick to catch him off guard so he could be tickled once more. The artist scowled, but got up and went to the door. He put the security chain on so that the door couldn't be opened more that a couple inches, just in case. Then he opened the door and said, "What?"

"Bruh, can I tickle you, please?" Epic asked.

Ink blinked in surprise. "Wait, what?" he asked. "That's it? No tricks or traps? You're just asking nicely?"

"It worked for Tick, bruh," Epic said, shrugging.

"Wow," Ink said. "Most people don't bother asking!"

"Really?" Epic asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ink said. "Dream just hunted me down through the base until he found me. Blue made dessert tacos because he knew I wouldn't eat them, and then tickled me as punishment. Science tricked me into being a guinea pig for a tickle machine. And the Bad Sanses tickle tortured me for information until I lost my voice, before they admitted that they were just using the interrogation as an excuse and that they knew I didn't have said information. Ugh, and my so-called friends just sat in the room and LET them interrogate me!"

"Bruh!" Epic said in disgust. "That is so not bruh of them!"

"Yeah," said Ink, "I've started getting a bit paranoid with all the tricks and deception. But your approach? Just asking me nicely? That's refreshing. It's nice to have someone with some decency. And just because you didn't decide to tickle me against my will, I'm actually going to say yes!"

"Really?" Epic asked happily. "Thanks, bruh!"

Ink smiled and undid the chain on his door, opening it wide to let Epic in. The taller skeleton looked around at the colorful living room in interest as he entered.

"I like your house," he said. "Very bruh!"

"Thanks," said Ink, correctly taking Epic's choice of word as a compliment. "So do you have any particular plan for tickling me? Like tying me up or something?"

"I actually hadn't planned that far ahead, bruh," Epic admitted. "I wasn't sure if you'd say yes or not, and I didn't want to force you if you said no."

"I really appreciate that, Epic," Ink said. "Most people just tickle me whether I want them to or not."

"If I'd known you'd say yes, I would've brought some supplies, bruh," Epic said sheepishly. Ink picked up his paintbrush as he smiled and said, "Well fortunately for you, I can create any supplies you want with my Broomie! What do you need?"

"Let's see," said Epic. "Definitely some rope. A feather. A paintbrush. Not your big paintbrush, although it is very bruh. And an electric toothbrush, bruh. I think that's all."

Ink blushed slightly as he painted the supplies into existence. Epic grinned as he took the rope and carefully tied the artist's hands behind his back. Then he had the smaller skeleton lay down, and raised his shirt up to reveal his spine.

Ink's blush grew as Epic's hand approached him. The taller skeleton gently dragged a finger up his spine, causing him to giggle and squirm. Then, he began tickling him in earnest.

"Eeheeheeheeheehee!" squealed Ink, squeezing his eyes shut. "Hahahahahaha! Stahahahahahap!"

Surprisingly, Epic did stop. "Bruh, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Y-yes!" Ink said quickly. "I know I said stop, but it's okay! I usually can't stop myself from saying it whenever I'm being tickled, even when I'm enjoying it."

"Hmm..." said Epic thoughtfully. "Bruh, let's have a safe word! You pick one, and if you actually want me to stop, you say the safe word, bruh!"

"That's a good idea!" said Ink. He thought for a moment, then said, "How about 'paint'? I can remember that!"

"Now that is a good word!" agreed Epic. "If you want me to stop tickling you, say 'paint', bruh!"

Ink nodded in agreement, and Epic began tickling his spine some more. Ink squirmed and laughed.

"Nohohohohoho!" he laughed as Epic's fingers wiggled against his vertebrae. "Stahahahahap!"

Thankfully, Epic didn't stop this time. He just grinned and kept on tickling.

Ink's spine was one of his less sensitive spots. Even though he was normally a 15, his spine was closer to a 12, so being tickled there didn't make him scream as much as most areas did. Of course, it was still above a 10 on Tick's 1-10 scale, so it did still made him squeal. Especially when someone used tools like electric toothbrushes on it. And seeing as Epic had asked him to make one of those, Ink had no doubt that he was in for it.

"Pleaheeheeheeheeheese!" Ink laughed as Epic's fingers moved faster. "Stahahahahap! Hahahahahahaha!"

Even though Ink's spine was far less ticklish than other spots, it was actually his favorite place to be tickled. Sure, his feet were probably the most sensitive place on his body, unless you counted his ribs when Science was using his machine on him. But it was the fact that his spine was LESS ticklish that made him enjoy it so much. His other spots simply drove him too crazy for him to really have fun when being tickled. He really hoped that Epic was planning on focusing solely on his spine so he could enjoy the experience.

"Tickle, tickle, bruh!" Epic teased as he tickled Ink, grinning like a maniac.

"Nahahahahat teaheeheeheeheeheeheeheesing!" Ink didn't normally like teasing while being tickled. For some reason it just made him laugh harder. But when it was his spine being tickled, being teased made it a lot more fun.

"You're so sensitive, bruh!" Epic said. "I think it's time to try out these new tools you made me!" He picked up the feather and held it up for Ink to see, twirling it in his fingers.

Ink blushed, giggling as the mere thought of being tickled with the feather sent another tingle through his already tingling spine. Epic slowly brought the feather down and stroked it against Ink's vertebrae.

"Eeeek! Nohohohohohoho!" giggled Ink, squirming frantically as the taller skeleton drag the soft feather all over the little bones. Epic made sure to get it in between them as well as over the more exposed sides.

"Pleaheeheeheeheese!" Ink cried. "Hahahahahaha!"

Epic just chuckled as he continued to tickle the smaller skeleton. After some time he decided to change tools. He toyed with the idea of using the toothbrush now, but decided to leave that for last. Picking up the paintbrush he said, "I think you're very familiar with one of these, bruh!"

"W-wait!" Ink said, panting from the previous tickling. "Break! Break!"

"Break?" Epic said, confused. Then he realized what the artist meant. "Oh, break! Sure bruh! Let me know when you're ready to continue!"

The taller skeleton waited patiently as Ink recovered. After a couple minutes, Ink said, "Okay, I'm ready."

Epic smiled and began tickling Ink with the paintbrush. He imagined Ink's spine as a canvas, and pretended he was painting a picture. "Let's see, bruh," he said. "Let's make a nice tree right here, and a flower there, and a cloud there..."

The thought of Epic painting on his vertebrae had the same effect on Ink as teasing did. He laughed as he tried to stay as still as he possibly could, not wanting to ruin the taller skeleton's "art". But the sensations had him squirming like crazy.

"Hahahaha!" laughed the smaller skeleton. "Whahahahat ahahahahare you mahahahahaking nohahahahahahaw?"

"I'm painting the most bruh of sunsets!" Epic said, grinning at Ink. "It's probably not as bruh as your paintings, but I'm doing my best!"

"I behehehet it's greahahahahahat!" replied Ink. Pleased, Epic said, "Thanks, bruh!"

After a few more minutes of "painting", Epic decided that it was time for the last tool. He put the paintbrush down and picked up the electric toothbrush. He turned it on, and Ink jumped slightly at the sound of its buzzing. The artist closed his eyes, waiting for the taller skeleton to get started.

He let out a squeal as the toothbrush made contact with his spine. "Nahahahahat thahahahahat!" he squealed. "Anyheeheeheeheeheething but thahahahahahaht! Hahahahahahaha!" 

"Remember, if you want me to stop, say 'paint', bruh!" Epic told him, just in case the artist had forgotten the safe word. He was well aware of Ink's memory problems, and didn't want to keep tickling him if he didn't want it anymore.

"I knohohohohohow!" Ink laughed. "But thahahahahahanks!"

"No problem, bruh!" Epic said, relieved that Ink hadn't simply forgotten. He dragged the buzzing bristles of the toothbrush up and down the artist's spine. "You know bruh, teeth are bones. And a toothbrush cleans teeth, right? So I think it's the perfect tool to clean your spine!"

Ink frantically squirmed around, laughing as Epic proceeded to start thoroughly "cleaning" his vertebrae. It was starting to get to be too much for him, but he wanted to keep going until he reached his limit. He was able to last another three minutes before he couldn't take anymore.

"PAINT!" he cried.

Hearing the safe word, Epic stopped tickling Ink. He quickly turned off the toothbrush as Ink lay on the floor, still giggling and squirming slightly from the lingering tingles. Epic gently helped him sit up and untied his wrists.

"That was fun, bruh!" the taller skeleton said. Ink nodded and said, "Yeah, it was! I haven't enjoyed being tickled that much in a while."

"Well, if you ever actually want to be tickled again, let me know, bruh!" Epic said, smiling at the smaller skeleton. Ink smiled back and said, "I will!"

Later that evening, Ink decided to go back to the Star Sanses' base. He'd left a sketchbook there that he wanted to grab. As he walked through the base, he heard the sound of sobbing coming from the hallway between the bedrooms. Curious and a bit worried, he walked quickly toward the sound. What he saw there made him start laughing.

Blue and Dream were cowering in the middle of the hallway. Standing on either side of them, effectively cornering them, were Epic and Cross. They were doing the most aggressive T-pose Ink had ever seen.

"Ink!" cried Blue when he saw the artist. "We're so sorry! We shouldn't have let the Bad Sanses torture you!"

"We won't ever do it again!" cried Dream. "We promise! Please forgive us!"

Ink chuckled. "Alright," he said. "I'll admit, I'm getting pretty lonely being alone in the Doodlesphere. I forgive you."

Epic and Cross lowered their arms, seemingly satisfied with Ink's words. "Our work here is done," Epic said. And with that the two of them teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know much about Epic. I just know he's Cross's best friend, they engage in meme shenanigans whenever they're together, and Epic says "Bruh" a lot even to the point of frequently replacing other words words with it. That's why he says "Bruh" so much in this chapter.


	7. Brotherly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's brother Reaper wants to bond with him.

Ink woke up earlier than usual the next morning. He wasn't sure what roused him from his slumber, but he got the distinct impression that he was being watched. He looked around his room, and saw a figure in the darkness, standing at the foot of his bed. He reached for the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on.

It was his brother, Reaper. He grinned at Ink as he said, "Did I scare you?"

"No," said Ink in a deadpan voice. "My vials have worn off. I can't feel anything right now."

"Oh," said his disappointed brother. "Well, where are they?"

Ink pointed at his sash on the dresser. Reaper picked it up and brought it to the emotionless skeleton. Ink looked at the clock next to his lamp and saw that it was 5:52 AM. Since he was already awake, and it wasn't likely that Reaper would be letting him go back to sleep, he figured he might as well take his vials.

Drinking the paint, Ink felt his emotions return to him. He grinned at his brother and said, "So what are you doing in my room at 5:52 in the morning?"

"Oh, not much," said Reaper. "Just wondering why my baby brother never bother to tell me he was ticklish!"

"This again?" Ink groaned. "I'm really going to have some words with Tick about keeping secrets."

"Why would you keep it a secret from me?" Reaper pouted. "Think of all the times we could have used it to bond!"

Ink felt slightly guilty. Reaper craved physical contact more than most, but he wasn't able to touch very many living things without killing them instantly. The fact that Ink didn't have a soul meant that Reaper's touch didn't affect him. That was the main reason the older skeleton had adopted him as his brother, and he'd always taken any chance he could to hug him. When Ink had introduced him to Cross, they'd discovered that Cross's own soul enabled Reaper to touch him without consequences as well, and they adopted him too.

Ink knew how Reaper felt about being able to touch him, and he felt bad for not telling him his secret. "I'm sorry, Reaper," he said. "I just... it's embarrassing."

"I understand," his brother said sadly. "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I know I can be overly touchy-feely with you and Cross."

"No, no," said Ink. "That doesn't bother me. I just get embarrassed about how much I actually enjoy being tickled. I feel like I'm weird for liking it."

"That doesn't make you weird, Ink!" Reaper said, surprised by his brother's words. "And even if it did, nobody would have the right to judge you for it! Everyone likes different things, and that's perfectly fine. The multiverse would be a very boring place otherwise."

"Thanks, Reaper," Ink said, smiling slightly. "And... if you want to tickle me, you can."

Reaper grinned and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Ink!" he said happily. He started tickling Ink's ribs.

"HAHAHA! WAIT!" squealed Ink, quickly grabbing his brother's hands. "Not here! Blue and Dream might hear me!"

"Oh," said Reaper, "okay. Well, how about your house, then?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Ink agreed. He reached for his paintbrush, but Reaper stopped him.

"Oh, no," he said. "We are NOT travelling by paint portal! Those things are so uncomfortable! They're wet, and I can't breath in them!"

"Really?" Ink asked in surprise. "They never bother me."

"That's because they're YOUR portals!" his brother retorted. "And you can turn into paint too, so that probably makes things better for you."

"I can turn into ink," the artist corrected him. "Not paint."

"Well, we're still not using your portals," Reaper said. "I'll take us to your place." He grabbed his brother's arm and teleported them to Ink's home. It was an unspoken rule amongst Sanses that, even if they had permission to enter, teleporting directly inside someone else's house was just as rude as walking in uninvited. So the older brother brought them to the younger's front doorstep instead and waited for Ink to unlock and open the door before walking in behind him.

Reaper observed the room, taking note of all the changes Ink had made since the last time he'd visited. There was a new painting on the far wall, as well as more pillows on the couch. Reaper could swear that his brother got more pillows after each time he was there.

The older brother noticed something interesting on the floor in front of the couch. There was a rope, a feather, a small paintbrush, and an electric toothbrush. Reaper wondered about them, but got his answer when Ink noticed him looking at the objects.

"Oh, Epic was here yesterday," the artist said, blushing slightly. "He asked nicely if he could tickle me, instead of trying to do it without my consent, so I said yes."

"Ah," Reaper said, nodding in understanding. "Well, could I use the rope, then? I don't want to use any of the other things."

"Yeah, go ahead," said Ink. Reaper grinned and took his brother into the dining room. He had the younger sit down in a chair, and tied his hands behind it. Then he took a seat in a chair in front of Ink and placed the artist's right foot in his lap, holding firmly onto the ankle. He slowly dragged one finger up the sole.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Ink, frantically trying to tug his foot free. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Reaper laughed happily at his brother's reaction. If just one finger was enough to make him scream like that, the older could only imagine how sensitive he really was. He considered using more fingers, but decided he didn't want to overwhelm Ink TOO much. He simply continued to stroke the tiny skeleton's foot with just one finger.

"REAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEPER! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ink was already going crazy from the sensations. He was grateful that his brother wasn't using more than one finger on his foot. He didn't know if he could handle more.

"Awww, Ink!" Reaper teased his brother. "I'm so glad you're letting me do this! We're bonding!"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES WEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE AHAHAHAHAHARE!" Ink agreed. Tears of laughter streamed from his eyes.

"This is so much fun!" Reaper said. "We should do this more often!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ink was laughing so hard that his face was practically glowing. "REAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEPER! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

"Yes," Reaper said, "and maybe we can get Cross to join in! I'm sure he'd jump at the opportunity for some brotherly bonding!"

Ink couldn't form the words to tell Reaper about the interrogation he'd experienced at the hands of Cross and his friends. He could only shake his head at Reaper as he laughed.

Reaper didn't seem to notice, or perhaps he thought Ink was just shaking his head in a token protest of the tickling. He chuckled and said, "Just imagine! It'll be fun!"

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" wailed Ink. "REAHEEHEEHEEHEEPER PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEESE! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE ANYHEEHEEHEEHEE MOHOHOHOHORE! BREAHAHAHAHAHAK! BREAHAHAHAHAHAKE! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!!!!"

"Break, huh?" Reaper said smiling. "Well, alright then!"

To Ink's relief, his brother released his foot. The artist quickly pulled it away, still giggling at the lingering sensations. "Heheh. R-Reaper, Cross..."

Reaper frowned worriedly. "Did you two have a fight again?"

"N-no," said Ink, "not exactly." He quickly told Reaper the story of how he had been interrogated. His brother sighed, and said, "I see. I suppose you're mad at him for lying to you, then?"

"A little," Ink admitted. Reaper nodded, and said, "I'll have a talk with him. I'm all for tickling you, but that kind of stunt IS a bit mean. Especially if you were so desperate to end the torture that you willingly knocked yourself out!"

"Thanks, Reaper," Ink said gratefully. His brother smiled at him and said, "You're welcome. Now, are you okay with continuing?"

"Yeah," Ink said. Reaper reached down and took his brother's other foot. He hovered his finger over the sole for a moment before beginning again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Ink laughed. Reaper grinned and said, "Tickle tickle, little brother! Wow, you are so sensitive, Ink!"

"YEHEHEHEHEHES, I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAM!" Ink howled.

"So, I heard that Tick apparently said you're a 15 on a scale of 1 to 10," Reaper said. "Honestly, I didn't think that was possible. But now, I'm convinced!"

"IT DEHEEHEEHEEHEEPEHEHEHEHNDS OHAHAHAHAHAN THE SPOHAHAHAHAT!" Ink admitted. "MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET AHAHAHAHAHARE THE WOHOHOHOHOHOHORST!"

"Oh, really?" Reaper asked. "So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad are they?"

"TWEHEHEHEHEHENTYHEEHEEHEEHEE!" squealed his brother.

Reaper grinned. "That's impressive!" he said. Throughout the whole conversation, he continued to drag a single finger lazily up and down Ink's sole.

Finally, Reaper was satisfied. He released his brother's foot and said, "Alright, I'm done."

"Heheheheh," giggled Ink as Reaper untied him. "Th-that was f-fun."

"I know, right?" agreed his brother. "We've got to do that again sometime! I'm curious about how ticklish the rest of you is, now."

"Y-yeah," said Ink. "Maybe some other time. And maybe I'll be able to forgive Cross for what he did, and he can join in."

"That would be nice," Reaper said, hugging his brother tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the fourth chapter of my Ink!Sans On-Shots story, I wrote about my headcanon, including about Reaper, Cross and Ink being adoptive brothers. That's their relationship in all of my books, including this one.


	8. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine decides to help Ink build up endurance to being tickled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.

It had been a few days since Reaper's visit, and Ink was a bit bored. He was experiencing artist's block, so painting was not going to help entertain him. He considered going to the Grillby's AU, but after the last time he was paranoid. No doubt every Sans in the multiverse who hadn't already tickled him would be waiting to ambush him.

Ink sighed. Maybe he would get lucky, and nobody else would be there. He decided to give it a shot. If someone tried to get him, he would make a quick portal back home.

To his surprise, Grillby's was almost completely empty. The only Sans there was Wine, sitting at the end of the bar with a goblet of his favorite drink. Ink approached the bar, sat down at the opposite end, and ordered a watermelon sangria.

The two Sanses sat there, drinking their drinks. Ink kept watch on Wine from the corner of his eye. He didn't seem to be interested in the artist, but Ink was still wary of him. After some time, Wine spoke.

"So, I hear you got into some trouble with the Bad Sanses recently," he said. Ink narrowed his eyes and cautiously said, "Yeah..."

"Did you really knock yourself out?"

Ink sighed, setting his drink down a little harder than necessary. "You would too if you were in my position!"

"You need to build up endurance," Wine said calmly. "If you were facing a real interrogation and your captors decided to use your weakness against you, you'd be in a lot of trouble. I can help you with that."

"Let me guess," Ink said. "You just want an excuse to tickle me, just like everyone else does, don't you?"

"Partly," admitted Wine. "But I also really do want to help you. If the Bad Sanses decide to interrogate you for information about you Star Sanses, they've got the perfect method. You need to be able to hold out long enough to either escape on your own or be rescued by your friends."

Ink sighed. "I really don't want to admit it," he said, "but you actually have a decent point."

"Like I said, I can help you," Wine said, taking a sip from his goblet. Ink looked at him and asked, "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I can do a practice interrogation on you," replied the taller skeleton. "I'll interrogate you on information about the Star Sanses. If you can keep yourself from revealing any secrets for a certain amount of time, and if you can keep from begging for mercy, the interrogation will end."

"Exactly how long will you be interrogating me?" asked Ink. Wine replied, "For however long I decide. In a real interrogation, you won't be told how long you're going to be tortured."

He had a point. Ink considered the offer before sighing. "Alright," he said. "You've convinced me. When do we start?"

"As soon as I've finished my drink," Wine said.

When the taller skeleton was done drinking, the two of them traveled to his home. Wine took Ink to a dark room filled with torture devices. The artist shuddered at the sight of them.

"Remove everything you are wearing, except for your leggings," Wine instructed him. "Then lay down on this rack with your arms stretched over your head."

Ink sighed but obeyed the order, and Wine strapped him down. He covered the artist's eyes with a blindfold and asked, "Can you see?"

"No," Ink said. He jumped as he felt a flick on his forehead before Wine said, "Alright, I believe you. Now then. What sort of weaknesses do Dream and Blue have?"

Understanding that Wine was beginning the practice interrogation, Ink responded. "I won't tell you- EEK!" He squealed as he felt a pair of hands start tickling his ribs. "NOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAP!"

"You begged," Wine said. "Now we have to start the time again."

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" laughed Ink. "NOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Tell me, about Blue," Wine said.

"NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVEHEHEHEHER!" Ink cried. One of Wine's hands roamed down to the smaller skeleton's spine as he said, "How much HP does Dream have?"

"I WOHOHOHOHOHON'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALK!" howled Ink.

"What about Blue, how much HP does he have?" Wine asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ink refused to answer the question.

"Hmmm," said Wine. "Let's see if this makes you talk." He switched to Ink's armpit, digging in aggressively.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ink laughed, his face taking on a rainbow blush. "NOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"You begged again," Wine pointed out. "Time to start over again."

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ink screamed. "NAHAHAHAHAHAT AGAIHAHAHAHAHAN!"

"And again," Wine said.

"THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT FAIHAHAHAHAHAHAR!"

"And again. We can keep doing this all day, Ink. The point of this exercise is to build up your endurance so that you can handle a real interrogation."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!"

"Now then," said Wine, "weaknesses. Talk, Ink!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!" screamed Ink. "I WOHOHOHOHOHON'T!"

"Then maybe I should find another spot," Wine suggested. "Perhaps down here?"

The tickling stopped, but only for a moment. Then, Ink shrieked as he felt the taller skeleton start on his feet. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHERE! ANYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEWHEHEHEHEHERE BUT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

"And again," said Wine.

"PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEESE! THAHAHAHAHAT'S THE WOHOHOHOHORST!"

"If this were a real interrogation, I would focus on your most sensitive spot," Wine told the smaller skeleton. "So tell me, what are your friends' weaknesses? Any fears? People they care about?"

"I WOHOHOHOHON'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALK!" Ink howled. "I WOHOHOHOHON'T LEHEHEHET YOU WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Wine continued to ask questions as Ink desperately tried to hold onto his willpower. Somehow, he manage to stop himself from begging for mercy again. After what felt like an eternity, the tickling stopped and Wine said, "Alright, I think that's long enough."

Ink squirmed and giggled as the ticklish sensations lingered. The blindfold and restraints were removed, and the artist sat up.

"H-how long w-was it?" he asked.

"Six hours and twenty-three minutes, plus an additional seven minutes from restarting," Wine answered. Ink did the math. "So... six and a half hours altogether."

"I'm actually impressed," Wine admitted as they left the room. "You've got a fighting chance at overcoming a real interrogation, now."


	9. Artificial Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare wants to tickle Ink again, but this time with his permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.

Ink found a note in his bedroom when he got home. He knew it wasn't from Blue or Dream. The Star Sanses never went into each other's rooms when the occupant wasn't inside. Curious, the artist picked it up and read it.

_Ink,_

_We need to have a talk. Meet me at my castle when you have the chance. I will know when you are here._

_\- Nightmare_

Ink wasn't sure what Nightmare wanted, but he did know that the goopy skeleton was planning something. The artist debated simply ignoring the note's instructions, but his curiosity got the better of him. Sighing, he made a paint portal to Nightmare's castle and waited outside. He didn't have to wait long. Nightmare appeared within moments of Ink's arrival.

"Ink," the taller skeleton said calmly, nodding to the artist.

"Nightmare," said Ink, nodding back. "So you wanted to talk?"

"I did," Nightmare responded. "It's about the interrogation."

"Yeah, what about it?" the artist said warily. The Guardian of Negativity frowned as he said, "You were very upset about it. I could sense your emotions."

"Of course I was upset about it!" snapped Ink. "I was being tortured for information I didn't have! And in the end it turned out that it was all just a trick! Do you realize how rude it is to lie to someone about why they're being tortured? But I'm sure YOU get a kick out of it, what with you feeding off of negative emotions!"

Nightmare's frown deepened. "Normally, yes, I would enjoy the distress of other people. But you're... different."

Ink frowned. "Different... how exactly?"

"Your emotions. They're artificial, are they not? And it seems that artificial emotions have the opposite effect on me than real ones. Your positive feelings are quite pleasant, like eating a nice cream. Whereas your negative ones make me feel as though my non-existent stomach wants to launch itself out of my mouth. Tick said that you like being tickled, so I allowed the interrogation to continue for as long as I could handle the nausea in the hopes that you would start to enjoy it. But you didn't."

Ink sighed. "No, I didn't enjoy it. Mostly because it was too much to handle. You guys overwhelmed me, Nightmare. And the fact that you made it an interrogation just made it worse."

"I see," said the Guardian. "What if it was just me tickling you? And if it wasn't an interrogation?"

"Look, you already tickled me!" Ink said angrily. "Why do you want to do it again?"

"Because I didn't have the chance to actually enjoy tickling you," Nightmare explained. "Like I said, your artificial negative emotions sicken me. I want to tickle you in a way that you actually like so that I can feed on your positive emotions. Which is not something I ever thought I'd be saying to someone, but again your artificial emotions are different from real ones!"

Ink hesitated. "It'll just be you?" he said cautiously.

"Just me," Nightmare confirmed.

"No tricks, no interrogation?"

"None."

"... No tentacles."

Nightmare blinked in surprise at the artist's words. "Very well," he agreed. "No tentacles."

Ink sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Come with me." Nightmare took Ink through his castle, passing several of Nightmare's gang. All of them looked questioningly at Ink as they passed, but thankfully nobody said anything.

Nightmare led Ink through several hallways and doors, down some stairs, and into a dark dungeon. A shiver went down the artist's spine as he noticed a table with straps on the surface and a pillow at one end.

"That's where we interrogated you," Nightmare told him, seeing where Ink was looking. "But we're not going to be strapping you to it today. We're going to hang you by your wrists from that."

He gestured to a rope hanging from the ceiling. The smaller skeleton looked at it in confusion. It was much too high for him to possibly reach. Then the goopy skeleton pushed the table underneath it and instructed the artist to climb on top. The table was at shoulder height for the tiny skeleton, and he struggled to get on it. After watching him for a few moments, Nightmare chuckled and helped him up.

The rope was still a bit too high for Ink, so Nightmare said, "I'll be right back. Wait here." He left for a few minutes and came back with a chair, which he placed on top of the table. Ink carefully climbed onto the chair, and was finally able to reach the rope. Nightmare wrapped the end around the artist's wrists, tying it tight but not uncomfortably so. Then the Guardian put the chair on the floor, and moved the table back to its original position.

Ink was now dangling from the ceiling, his toes slightly higher than his height off the ground. Nightmare smirked and said, "Now, then. Let's get started."

He reached up and gently tickled Ink's right kneecap. The artist giggled, and instinctively kicked his leg a little. Nightmare chuckled and took ahold of his ankle before tickling the same kneecap again.

"Hehehehehe!" Ink hadn't really been tickled much in that spot before. It just didn't seem to catch anyone's interest. But it seemed that his knees were about as ticklish as his spine. Maybe a little more, possibly a 13. It felt nice being tickled there.

"I can tell you're enjoying it this time," Nightmare said, pleased.

"Hehehehehehe! Stahahahahahahap!" laughed Ink, trying to get his leg free. "Nightmahahahahahare! Pleaheeheeheeheese!"

"You're so sensitive," Nightmare observed with a grin.

"Sohohohohohohoho ehehehehevryheeheeheeheeone keeheeheeheeheeps tehehehehehelling meheeheeheeheehee!" Ink replied.

Nightemare chuckled as he continued to tickle Ink. The tiny skeleton's face was as bright as a lightbulb at this point, and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Your emotions are such a pleasure to feed on right now," Nightmare told him. "They're very sweet!"

"Thahahahahahahanks, I guehehehehehehehess!" Ink giggled.

Nightmare continued on Ink's right knee for fifteen minutes before moving to the left knee.

"So, just out of curiosity, why didn't you want me to use my tentacles," Nightmare asked.

"Thehehehehehehey wohohohohohould beheeheeheehee too muhahahahahahach!" Ink answered. "Too ohohohohohoverwhehehehehehehlming! I cohohohohohohouldn't tahahahahahahahahake thehehehehehehehem!"

"Ah, I see," the Guardian said. "That makes sense. I suppose it's for the best. You wouldn't enjoy being tickled if it got to be too overwhelming, and I would feel nauseous if you were unhappy about it."

He continued to tickle Ink's left kneecap for the same amount of time as he had Ink's right before finally stopping. "Well, I think I'm satisfied," he told the artist. He reached up and used his tentacles to untie Ink, catching the smaller skeleton in his arms as he dropped. He gently placed the artist standing on the floor.

"Thanks," said Ink, grateful that the Guardian hadn't simply let him fall. The Guardian chuckled and said, "You're welcome. That was fun. I might want to do that again sometime!"

"Maybe another time," Ink agreed.


	10. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh pressures Ink into letting him tickle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.

Ever since Ink's secret had been revealed to the multiverse, he'd had a hard time checking on the AUs. He always felt as though someone was watching him, waiting to exploit his weakness. And today, he realized that he was right. He had just returned to the Doodlesphere, when suddenly someone tackled him to the ground from behind.

"AHHH!" Ink screamed, frantically trying to get whoever was on top of him off. He couldn't see who it was, but then they spoke.

"Wassup, my radical broseph!"

"Fresh!" Ink had no patience for dealing with the parasite's lingo. "Get off of me! Now!"

"No can do!" replied Fresh. "I heard you're ticklish, and I had to come see for myself!"

"I'm not in the mood right now!" Ink snapped.

"Aw, come on, brah!" Fresh said. He poked at Ink's ribs, causing the artist to giggle and squirm under him. "Just one hour? Please?"

"No!" Ink replied.

"Half an hour!" Fresh said.

"NO!"

"Fifteen minutes!"

Ink groaned, and gave up trying to push him off. "If I say yes, will you get off of me?"

"Yes!" Fresh said.

Ink sighed in frustration. "Fine! Fifteen minutes! No more!"

"You're the bomb, Ink!" Fresh said, before attacking the artist's ribs.

"WAIHAHAHAHAHAT!" Ink squealed. "YOU SAIHAHAHAHAHAHAD YOU'D GEHEHEHEHEHET OHAHAHAHAHAHAFF!"

"And I will, my radical broseph!" agreed Fresh. "Just as soon as I'm done!"

"FREHEHEHEHEHEHEHESH!" Ink laughed. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

Fresh chuckled as he continued tickling the artist. Ink's shirt was in the way, so the parasite lifted it up to get better access to Ink's ribs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the smaller skeleton shrieked. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEESE!"

"Nah, dude! This is fun!" Fresh replied. Time didn't really have much meaning in the Doodlesphere, so it was difficult to tell how long it had been since he'd started. For all he knew, the fifteen minutes might already have been up! But he decided to continue tickling his helpless victim until he got bored of doing so.

"FREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESH!" Ink squealed. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEESE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

"Not until time's up!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE MERCYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! TOO MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACH! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEESE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It occurred to the artist that there was really no way of knowing exactly when time would be up. He was at the mercy of the parasite, and it didn't seem likely that Fresh would be done any time soon. All he could do was lay there and just take it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Fresh decided that he was done. He got off the artist, and said, "I'm done, my radical broseph!"

"Heheh, g-great!" Ink said, still giggling from the lingering tingles. Fresh teleported back to the AU he'd come from, appearing in front of a large clock. One look at said clock told him that he'd been tickling the artist for over five hours.

"Oops!"


	11. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale is feeling playful, and decides to tickle Ink.

It had been a few days since Fresh had ambushed Ink, and the artist was in the Doodlesphere again. He was sitting outside his house drawing, when he heard a singsong voice behind him.

"Oh, Ink! I've been looking for you!"

Startled, Ink jumped up and turned around. Standing there was an alternation version of himself. The artist recognized him as Pale, an Ink who destroyed AUs and consumed their cores to feel emotions. Sometimes, Ink wondered why he didn't just drink paint like most Inks, but the artist had never asked.

Judging by the look on Pale's face, Ink could tell that he'd eaten a AU that made him feel playful. The destroyer approached the artist, and said, "I hear you're ticklish!"

"Not this again!" Ink spun around and raced for the door to his house. Before he could reach it though, Pale pounced on him and knocked him to the ground.

"Get off!" Ink yelled, trying to push the other off of him. But Pale just giggled and scratched lightly at the artist's spine.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ink laughed. "Pahahahahahahahale! Stahahahahahahahap!" 

"You know my name!" Pale exclaimed gleefully.

"Ohohohohohof couhohohohohorse I do!" Ink responded. "Hahahahaha! I'm theheeheeheeheeheehee prohohohohotehehehehectohohohor ohohohohohof AUs! Heeheeheeheehee! It's my johahahahahahab to knohohohohohohow!"

"Aww, you really are ticklish!" Pale teased. "That's adorable! Tickle tickle, Ink!"

"Stahahahahahahap!" Ink cried. "Nohohohohoho teaheeheeheeheeheesing!"

Pale chuckled. "Aw, why not?" he asked. Ink didn't have an answer for that. He just lay there, accepting his fate and laughing.

"Not gonna say anything?" Pale asked. "That's okay! I'll just keep tickling you until my emotions fade!"

"Ohohohohohoho nohohohohoho!"

"Oh, yes!"

Ink didn't know how long the destroyer's playfulness would last, but if it was anything like his own paint emotions then the artist would be laughing for about a day. But then again, Pale did have to spend time looking for him, so maybe it wouldn't be that long after all.

"Pahahahahahahahale!" Ink cried. "How lohahahahahang did it tahahahahahahahake fohohohohor you to fihahahahahand meheeheeheehee?"

"A long time!" replied Pale. "I probably spent almost fourteen hours looking for you! I wanted to find you before my emotions wore off. I can feel them fading already, but I've probably got about half an hour left, so don't worry! The fun won't stop until then. So just enjoy it while it lasts. I know I will!"

"Ohohohohokahahahahahay!" Ink laughed. He knew how it felt to be emotionless, and didn't want to take away Pale's fun. So he resigned himself to the tickling.

Pale tickled Ink for a little over half an hour longer before he finally ran out of emotions. Once he had, the destroyer got off of the artist and disappeared just as quickly as he'd appeared.

Ink lay on the ground, still giggling from the sensations. He felt bad for Pale, but was glad he had let him have his fun. But despite that, the artist was starting to get really tired of all the tickle attacks.

_I really, REALLY need to have a talk with Tick!_


	12. Cheer Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster Sans gives a grumpy Ink some advice while trying to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.

Ink was sitting in his house, painting, when there was a knock at his door. He groaned, knowing that it was no doubt some Sans wanting to tickle him. The artist got up and went to the door, putting the security chain on before opening it.

"Hey there!" purred a voice. It was Gaster Sans. He grinned down at the tiny artist.

"Great," Ink muttered. G asked, "Mind if I come in?"

"Why are you here?" Ink asked, though he suspected he knew the answer already. G grinned and said, "Can't I just visit another Sans when I'm in the neighborhood?"

"Oh, like you just happened to be in the neighborhood!" snapped Ink. "There's no reason for you to be here unless you intentionally came to see me!"

"Wow, touchy!" G said.

"You would be too, if every Sans in the multiverse was trying to tickle you, and most of them were doing it without even asking for permission!" growled the artist. "Seriously most of the Sanses that have got me either tricked me or trapped me or forced me to agree to let them tickle me! Only a few of them actually asked for my consent."

G's grin dropped, and he looked a bit disturbed. "Oh, shoot, really?" he asked. "Well, then I guess maybe I should just ask for permission, then, instead of doing what I originally planned."

"And what was that?" Ink asked, narrowing his eye sockets.

"I WAS going to pounce on you when you weren't looking, but maybe it would be better if I didn't," G answered sheepishly. "So would it be alright if I tickled you?"

Ink groaned, and shut the door. He undid the security chain, and opened the door again, saying, "Let's just get this over with!" He stomped back to his couch and sat down, frustrated at how his day was going.

G walked into the house, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the couch next to Ink, and looked at the smaller skeleton uncertainly. He could see how agitated Ink was, and knew that his original plan of tickling Ink into oblivion wasn't going to help in any way. So he decided to try a different tactic.

G reached down, and gently stroked Ink's spine through his shirt. Ink giggled slightly, trying to keep the smile from forming on his face. G used his other hand to stroke Ink's ribs, causing the smaller skeleton to squirm and scoot away.

"Heheheheh!" Ink giggled. G scooted closer to him, and began lightly tickling his ribs with both hands.

"Cheer up, Ink!" G said. "Maybe you should just talk to the rest of the Sanses! If you tell them how you feel about them tickling you without your consent, maybe they'll stop!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Ink laughed. "Whahahahahat mahahahahahakes you thiheeheeheeheeheenk thahahahahat?"

"Well, I wouldn't tickle you without your consent, now that I know you're not okay with it!" G said. "Like I said earlier, I was originally planning on pouncing on you when you weren't looking, and tickling the living daylights out of you. But if you don't like being tickled without your consent, then I won't do it! It's not okay to do something to someone if it makes them uncomfortable!"

"Thahahahahahahanks Gheeheeheeheeheehee!" giggled Ink.

"Honestly, the only reason I'm tickling you now is because you're clearly in a bad mood, and I want to cheer you up," G admitted. "I figured if you like being tickled, it might make you feel better, as long as it's not too much."

"Thahahahahahat's true!" Ink agreed. "I feeheeheeheeheel behehehehetter ahahahahalreahehehehehedy!"

"Do you want me to stop?" G asked.

"Nohohohohohoho, it's ahahahahahalright!" Ink said. "Just dohohohohohon't touhahahahach my feeheeheeheeheet!"

"Alright," G said. "I'm guessing that's your worst spot?"

"Yehehehehehehes!" Ink said.

"If you want me to stop, let me know and I will," said G. He moved his hands to Ink's armpits, and the tiny skeleton squealed.

"Eeheeheeheeheehee!" Ink laughed, squirming like crazy. G grinned and continued his gentle tickling. He didn't want to increase the intensity, for fear of upsetting Ink again. After some time, G asked, "Where is your favorite spot to be tickled?"

"My spahahahahahahahahine!" Ink replied. G moved his hands back to Ink's spine and began tickling it again.

Ink let G tickle him for about an hour before he decided that he'd had enough. "Ohohohohohkahahahahay!" he finally said. "Stahahahahahap!"

G stopped tickling the tiny skeleton, allowing him to catch his breath. He chuckled at the sight of the rainbow that now covered Ink's face, and said, "Well, that was fun!"

"Heheheh y-yes!" agreed Ink. "Th-thanks for that!"

"Well, I better get going!" G said. "I'll see you around, Ink! And consider what I said about talking to the other Sanses. You never know, it might work!"

Ink nodded as G left. G might have had a point. Perhaps he SHOULD talk to the other Sanses. But for now, he needed to rest.


	13. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey forces his possessed Sans to torture Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.

Ink was walking through the Doodlesphere a few days later, on his way back home after checking the AUs. He kept looking around, getting the distict feeling that he was being followed. And he was right. A few hundred yards from his front door, he spotted a Sans with a flower wrapped around his skull and body following him. It was Flowey Possession Sans, also known as Possessed, and he had a distraught expression on his face.

"Ink! I'm not in control!" Possessed cried out. "It's Flowey! He's after you! Get away while you can!"

"Shut up, smiley trashbag!" Flowey snapped. Before Ink could react, the flower made Possessed teleport and knock the artist to the ground, pinning him beneath the bigger Sans.

"I'm sorry, Ink!" Possessed apologized desperately as the flower forced him to start tickling the tiny artist's ribs aggressively.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Ink, thrashing around under Possessed. The bigger skeleton kept apologizing for his actions. Ink knew he wasn't the one in control, and tried to let him know that he didn't blame him, but the artist couldn't form any words. He could only laugh and take the assault.

Flowey laughed maniacally, enjoying Ink's suffering. He made Possessed switch to Ink's armpits, causing the smaller skeleton to scream with laughter.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" squealed Ink. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAKE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"I'm so sorry!" cried Possessed. Flowey snapped, "Hey! Less apologizing and more torturing!"

Flowey made Possessed switch to Ink's feet, the one place that the artist hated being tickled more than anywhere else.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" the artist screamed. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! ANYHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEWHEHEHEHEHERE BUT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw, is the rainbow trashbag too sensitive on his feet?" Flowey mocked him. "Well, that's just too bad! We're going to be here for a long time!"

Possessed desperately tried to think of a way to help Ink, but he couldn't come up with anything. He hated this stupid flower so much! It made his nonexistent blood boil knowing that the sadistic plant was willing to torture an innocent person! His eye started glowing from his rage, and Flowey shrieked.

"Ah! Ouch! It burns!" the Flower screamed. "Screw this! I'm finding someone else to possess!"

Flowey disappeared, and suddenly Possessed was free! He quickly got off of Ink, and helped him up.

"Are you okay?!" Possessed asked him urgently. Ink nodded and managed to say, "Heheheheh! I ahaha a-am n-now!"

"I'm so sorry, Ink!" Possessed said, distraught. "I tried to fight him, but he was too much!"

"I-It's okay!" Ink assured him, still shivering and giggling from the assault. "I-It w-wasn't your fault. Eheheheh! I don't blame you at all!"

"Let me walk you to your house!" Possessed offered. "That way, if Flowey comes back with someone else, I can help protect you!"

"Thanks," Ink said. "Although I doubt he'll come back. Only Sanses can come here, and you're the only Sans he can possess."

Possessed walked Ink to his house, and Ink invited him in for some cookies. They sat in the kitchen, eating cookies and talking.

Although it had been torture, Ink was kind of glad it had happened. It was nice spending time with Possessed when he wasn't, well, possessed.


	14. Very Punny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic combines tickling with puns to make Ink laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.

Ink was walking through the original Undertale AU, doing his daily check-up on the AUs, when he was suddenly unable to move. It felt like a Sans was using telekinesis on him!

"Oh, come on!" Ink cried. "Let me go, Classic!"

"How'd you know it was me?" Classic asked from behind him. Ink rolled his eye-lights and said, "I didn't. I just assumed it was since this is YOUR AU! Now let me go!"

Classic chuckled. "Can't do that!" he said, using his telekinesis to pin Ink down on the ground. "I've been dying to try this!"

He knelt down next to Ink, and began tickling the artist's ribs. Ink squealed and tried to squirm away.

"Nahahahahahaha! Clahahahahahahassic!" he laughed. Classic grinned and said, "You're going to have a rib-tickling experience!"

Ink snorted, the pun making him laugh even harder. "Stahahahahap!"

"Hey Ink, how do you get a skeleton to laugh?" Classic asked. Ink shook his head, and said, "Dohohohohohon't!"

"Tickle his funny bone!" Classic chuckled. "I love that joke! It's always a Classic!"

Ink couldn't help laughing. It was hard enough not to when he was being tickled, but when Classic was making puns at the same time, it just made him laugh even more. Ink loved puns just as much as any other Sans, minus the Swap Sanses, but it was too much for him when he was being tickled.

"Clahahahahahahahassic! Stahahahahahahahap!" Ink laughed. "I cahahahahahan't tahahahahake it!"

But Classic kept tickling the poor artist, all while making puns at the same time. Finally, he stopped, and let Ink go.

"Ahahaha," Ink giggled. "Th-thahat's it! I'm taking G's advice!"


	15. A Stern Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink lectures the Sanses about the importance of consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.

Ink called a meeting in a pocket dimension. In the meeting was Tick, Dream, Blue, Science, the Bad Sanses, Fresh, and Classic. When they were all there, he looked at them all and said, "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."

"Is it so we can tickle you again?" Blue asked, grinning. Ink scowled and said, "No. In fact, I'm actually very upset with all of you! Tickling me without my consent is not okay! It made me very uncomfortable when you all did it. And now I can't even get my work done without worrying about someone randomly attacking me!"

"But my radical broseph!" Fresh protested. "You did consent for me!"

"Not willingly!" Ink snapped. "You sat on me and wouldn't let me go until I let you tickle me! That is not acceptable!"

Fresh had the decency to at least look ashamed. Ink looked at Blue, Science, and the Bad Sanses, and said, "And you guys all tricked me, lied to me, and intentionally trapped me with no way to defend myself. That's also not okay!"

Then Ink turned to Tick, and said, "And you need to learn to keep quiet about other people's secrets! None of this would be happening if you hadn't blabbed!"

The Sanses all looked guilty by now. Ink scowled, and said, "If you want to tickle me, you have to ask for PERMISSION first! And if I say no, you have to accept that and back off! Otherwise, it's non-consensual, and unacceptable!"

"Sorry, Ink," everyone said, looking down at the ground.

"Since you all seemed to have easily spread the word about me being ticklish to the entire multiverse, you can also spread the word of needing permission to tickle me as well," Ink said. "It's the least you can do, since you decided to tickle me without consent."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Ink left. Hopefully, they would be effective in making sure everyone knew the rules, and he wouldn't have to deal with any more ticklish problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Ink didn't lecture Possessed was because he doesn't blame him for what Flowey made him do. Ink didn't lecture Pale because he knows how it feels to be emotionless, and he's willing to let it slide when Pale is feeling playful. He also knows that it won't stick with Pale if Ink lectures him, because of the memory issues that come with being soulless and emotionless.


	16. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink learns that some children have better manners than most of the Sanses that have tickled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.

Ink was quite surprised. For the last few weeks, the Sanses who had been at the meeting had been sending him gifts, to make up for tickling him without his consent. There were flowers, chocolates, fruit baskets, cards, and stuffed animals. Best of all, Ink hadn't been attacked by another Sans since the meeting!  


Ink was in the Grillby AU, when he heard the door open. He looked to it and saw Littletale's Sans and another person, one who Ink recognized immediately but was surprised to see.

It was Paperjam, the genderfluid child of Ink and Error. Paperjam, also known as PJ, hadn't been born the same way most skeletons were, but instead had been created from leftover bits from Ink and Error's battles. PJ tended to call Error "Father" and Ink "Mommy". Ink actually didn't mind when they called him that. He loved his child very much. They weren't exactly a Sans, but since they were made up of bits and pieces of two different Sanses, perhaps it was enough to allow them to travel to the Grillby AU. Or maybe the kids of two different Sanses were just allowed in there as well as the Sanses themselves.

"There he is!" Little said eagerly, pointing at Ink. He grabbed PJ's hand, and practically dragged them to the artist.

"Hi, Mommy!" PJ said.

"Hi, Jammy!" Ink said, using his favorite nickname for his child as he hugged them. "What are you two doing here? This is a bar! You two are too young to be in here!"

"Can we tickle you?" Little asked eagerly. "Pleeeeease?"

Ink blinked. "What?" he asked, surprised. He wasn't expecting kids to want to tickle him!

PJ and Little clasped their hands together in a pleading gesture as PJ said, "Please, Mommy?"

"Please!" pleaded Little.

"Please, please, please!" the kids begged together.

They were just too cute for Ink to deny them. He chuckled, and said, "Alright, I'll let you!"

"Yay!" PJ and Little hugged the artist. Ink squeaked and jumped away when he felt PJ poke his ribs and Little tickle his foot.

"Eek!" he squealed. "Not here!"

"Why not?" Little asked. Ink replied, "Umm... well, this is a bar! You kids shouldn't even be here! You're too young!"

"Mommy, I'm an adult!" PJ protested. Ink shook his head and said, "No, you'll always be my baby! Let's go to my house instead!"

"Yay!" Little said. He had never been to Ink's house before. PJ had, and they always loved visiting their mommy's house so they were excited too.

Ink opened a paint portal to his house, and the three of them went through it. As they came back out, Little shuddered.

"I'm not going through one of your portals again!" he said pouting.

"Sorry," Ink said, blushing slightly. "I forget that most people don't like my portals much. Well, let's go inside!"

Little stared in awe at Ink's house. The child had never seen a house so colorful. He found his attention captured by all the details Ink had put into it.

"Would you kids like some cookies and milk?" Ink asked Little and PJ as the three of them entered the house.

"Yes, please!" Little said eagerly. Ink smiled and took some chocolate chip cookies out of the cookie jar on his kitchen counter. He placed the cookies on three different plates and poured three glasses of milk, one for each of them.

As the three skeletons had their snack, PJ asked Ink, "So what happened for you to make a rule that people have to ask for permission to tickle you, Mommy? Shouldn't that have just been common sense?"

Ink blushed, and said, "You'd think that, but no. Too many people were tricking and trapping me, and they were ambushing me when I was trying to do my job. Only a few people actually asked for permission. There were a couple of people who I'm willing to forgive for it, though. Like Possessed. He didn't want to tickle me, but Flowey forced him to. Possessed even apologized for what happened many times. And I'm willing to overlook Pale's actions, since he can't feel emotions unless he destroys an AU. He was only tickling me because the AU made him playful, and I feel bad for him since I know what it's like to be emotionless. So I allowed him to have his fun while he was still able to feel. But everyone else who did it without my permission should be ashamed of themselves!"

"They really should!" Little agreed, his mouth full of cookie. PJ looked at him and said, "Little, don't talk with your mouth full, ok? But you're right! Was there anyone who actually asked?"

"Epic, Reaper, Wine, and G all asked for permission," Ink said. "Oh, and Nightmare asked the second time, but he only asked because he didn't like the emotions I was feeling when he and his gang interrogated me against my will the first time. And Fresh asked, but I said no, and he refused to take no for an answer."

"Oh, Mr. Fresh!" PJ cried sadly. "How could you!"

"I'm glad some people have respect for you, at least," Little said as the three of them finished their cookies and milk. PJ nodded and eagerly asked, "Now can we tickle you, Mommy?"

Ink blushed slightly and nodded. Little jumped off his chair and pounced on Ink, knocking the artist off of his own chair.

"Ack!" Ink cried as he fell onto the floor. Little started tickling the artist's ribs, causing Ink to squeal.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ink laughed squirming underneath the child. PJ grinned and knelt down next to Ink's feet.

"Waihahahahahat!" Ink squealed, seeing where his child was. "Jahahahahahahmmyheeheeheehee! Nahahahahat thehehehehere! I cahahahahahahan't hahahahahandle it thehehehehehere! Pleaheeheeheeheeheeheese! Anyheeheeheeheewhehehehehehere but thehehehehehere!"

PJ didn't want to upset their mommy, so they decided to obey him and choose a different spot. To Ink's relief, they moved to his spine instead, scratching it lightly with a single finger.

"Is this a better place, Mommy?" PJ asked.

"Yehehehehehehehes!" Ink told them. PJ grinned and started tickling the artist's spine in earnest, using all of their fingers on both hands.

"Tickle tickle!" Little teased playfully as he move from Ink's ribs to his underarms. "This is fun! No wonder everyone wants to tickle you!"

"Yeah, but it's still not okay for anyone to do it without permission!" PJ replied. "And remember, if Mommy says to stop, we have to listen!"

"I know!" Little agreed. "If we don't, then it becomes mean!"

Ink was grateful that the kids understood the rules. It blew his mind that children had more of a grasp on manners than most of the other Sanses that had tickled him. Really, children were supposed to learn from the examples of adults! And here PJ and Little were, already knowing that it was common decency to ask for permission to tickle him instead of doing so without his consent! The other Sanses could learn a lot from them.

"What's your favorite spot to be tickled, Mommy?" PJ asked.

"My spahahahahahahahahine!" Ink answered.

"Oh, okay!" PJ said happily. "I was going to move to your favorite spot, but I guess I'm already there!"

"Yehehehehehes you ahahahahahahare!"

"Can I have a turn?" Little asked PJ hopefully. PJ smiled and said, "Sure! I'll switch to Mommy's ribs instead!"

"Yay!" Little said as he started tickling Ink's spine. PJ scratched lightly on the artist's ribs, taking the time to make sure they got each one.

Ink let the kids have their fun until he couldn't handle any more. Finally he cried, "Ohohohohohokahahahahahay! Stahahahahahap! Pleaheeheeheeheese!"

True to their word, PJ and Little obediently stopped tickling Ink when he told them too. PJ hugged the artist, and Ink hugged them back, kissing his child on the forehead. He noticed Little watching them, and held out his arm to him for a hug. The child eagerly hugged him, snuggling close to Ink and PJ.

The three of them stayed like that for a while. After what felt like hours they separated.

"I'm glad you kids have better manners than most of the others who tickled me!" Ink said. "They could really use a lesson from you two!"


	17. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowerfell startles Ink, but obeys the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.

Ink was just finishing up checking on the AUs. He had been on his guard throughout the day, keeping an eye socket out for any surprise tickle attacks. Fortunately, nobody had tried anything, but when he was checking on Flowerfell, he felt like he was being watched. It made him very uneasy. Fortunately Flowerfell was the last AU he needed to check on today, so when he was done he opened a paint portal and travelled home.

Moments after he had arrived back in the Doodlesphere, he heard the sound of coughing and gagging behind him. Ink shrieked and spun around to see the Sans of Flowerfell emerging from the paint portal.

"Ack!" Flowerfell said, spitting paint out of his mouth. "How can you STAND those portals?"

"What are you doing here?" Ink asked, getting into a defensive stance. Flowerfell looked at him and said, "Chill. I'm not here to fight. I just heard about you being ticklish, and I wanted to ask for a chance to tickle you."

"And what if I say no?" Ink asked warily.

Flowerfell frowned, then sighed. "Then I'll just go back home," he said. "I don't want to break the rules and tickle you without your consent. But if you change your mind, let me know."

He turned to go back into the still present paint portal. Ink was slightly surprised, but relieved that Flowerfell was willing to take no for an answer. So Ink made up his mind.

Just before Flowerfell entered the paint portal, Ink said, "Wait! I didn't say no, I just asked to see if you were willing to follow the rules. If you want to tickle me, I'll let you!"

Flowerfell quickly turned back around, a huge grin growing on his face. "Thanks!" he said. "I was really hoping you'd let me!"

"Let's go to my house," Ink said. He led Flowerfell to his home. The taller skeleton blinked at the sight of Ink's rainbow house.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but I'm not surprised by all the colors," he said.

Ink grinned, and the two of them went inside to the living room. They sat on the couch, and Flowerfell asked, "So where are you most ticklish?"

"My feet, but I hate being tickled there," Ink said. "Anywhere else is fine, but my feet are just too sensitive for me to enjoy it."

"Okay, then where is your favorite place to be tickled?" Flowerfell asked. Ink blushed slightly as he answered, "My spine."

"Alright," said Flowerfell. "Let me know if you want me to stop. Actually, do you ever say to stop tickling you when you don't actually mean it?"

"Yes," Ink said. Flowerfell nodded thoughtfully, and said, "Let's use a safe-word, then. What's a word you'll be able to remember?"

"Well, when Epic was tickling me, we used the word 'paint' as a safe-word," Ink said. "So how about that?"

"Good idea," agreed Flowerfell. "Say 'paint' if you want me to stop tickling you."

"Okay," Ink said as Flowerfell reached for his spine. The taller skeleton gently stroked Ink's vertebrae with a single pointy finger, causing the artist to giggle and squirm away.

"Aww," Flowerfell said with a grin. "That's adorable!"

He gently pushed Ink down so that he was laying on the couch, and held both of the artist's hands above his head in one hand. With the other, Flowerfell began tickling Ink's spine with all of his fingers.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ink laughed. "Stahahahahahahahap!"

"Heh," Flowerfell said, grinning as he continued to tickle Ink's spine. "You didn't say the safe-word, so I'm not gonna stop!"

His fingertips were all very pointy, making them very effective at tickling the artist. Ink squealed and squirmed, instinctively trying to maneuver his spine away from the ticklish onslaught.

"Nohohohohohohohohoho!" he laughed, desperately trying to pull his arms down to protect his spine. But Flowerfell's much larger hand was too strong for him.

"You're so adorable, Ink!" Flowerfell chuckled. He slowly made his way up and down Ink's spine, from just above the pelvis to the inside of his ribcage and back down again.

"Eeheeheeheeheehee!" Ink squealed. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! Stahahahahahahahahap! Pleaheeheeheeheeheeheese!"

"Hmmm," Flowerfell said. "I think not! No mercy for you, unless you say the safe-word!"

Flowerfell and Ink were both having a lot of fun. Flowerfell hadn't actually had this much fun in a very long time—longer than he could even remember, in fact. His AU wasn't a very friendly one, and fun wasn't really a thing there.

Ink knew Flowerfell was having fun, and didn't want to end it for him too soon. He did his best not to say the safe-word at all. But after more than an hour of being tickled, the artist couldn't take any more.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Paihahahahahahahahahahant!" he finally squealed. Flowerfell heard the safe-word and stopped tickling the artist. He let go of Ink's hands, and helped his sit up.

"S-sohohorry!" Ink giggled, still affected by the tingles.

"For what?" Flowerfell asked, confused.

"I-I didn't want to end your fun," Ink explained. "I t-tried not to use the s-safe-word, but—"

"Oh, don't worry," Flowerfell reassured him. "I wouldn't want to tickle you more than you could handle! And you know, if you ever want to be tickled again, you can always let me know!"

"Yeah," Ink agreed, smiling. "I'll keep you on my list of people who I'll consider going to when I want to be tickled!"


	18. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink forgives Cross and Error for their part in the interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.

Ink woke up later that night, feeling like he was being watched. He sat up and reached for the lamp on his nightstand. As he turned the lamp on he saw Error standing next to his bed, staring at him intently.

Ink froze, eye sockets wide. He didn't know if Error was there to fight or tickle him, but neither one felt like a good idea right now. The artist groaned. He just wanted to go back to sleep!

"Hey, Ink?" Error said. "Can I tickle you?"

"What? NO!" Ink snapped. "You already tickled me when you and the others interrogated me! I'm still mad about that! Go away and let me sleep in peace!"

Error seemed to deflate slightly. "Sorry," he said, sounding a bit sad. "I'll go back home, then." He opened a glitched portal back to the Anti-Void. But before he went through it, he added, "In my defense, I told Nightmare we should stop when you knocked yourself out. So did your brother. Nightmare and the others just wouldn't listen to reason." And with that Error left.

Ink scowled. He doubted that Error was telling the truth, and he was worried that the glitch would come back and tickle him against his will. But as time passed, he started getting sleepier, and eventually he fell back asleep.

***Time Skip***

It had been a few days since Error had asked to tickle Ink, and the artist was in his home in the Doodlesphere. Reaper and Cross were there, too. Cross had apologized many times for his role in the interrogation, and had even brought Ink a big plate of chocolate chip cookies. As Ink devoured the cookies, he decided that he was willing to forgive Cross.

After some time, Ink decided to ask Cross the question on his mind.

"Hey, Cross?" he asked. "When I knocked myself out, did Error say anything about stopping?"

"Yeah," Cross said. "He said that we should probably stop before you hurt yourself even worse, since you clearly weren't okay with being tickle tortured. And I said that he was probably right, and that we should probably apologize too. But everyone else wanted to continue. Error and I said we didn't want to, but Nightmare ordered us to do so. He said that as long as we put a pillow under your head and strapped your head down you wouldn't hurt yourself any more."

 _So he WAS telling the truth,_ Ink thought, nodding slightly as he started on another cookie.

After Reaper and Cross left, Ink went to look for Error in the Anti-Void. The glitch was sitting on his beanbag couch, sewing a new puppet. He looked up as Ink approached him.

"What do you want, Ink?" Error said, narrowing his eyes. Ink hesitated, then asked, "Do you still want to tickle me?"

Error blinked, clearly not expecting that question. "Yes, why? Are you going to let me?" he asked hopefully. Ink blushed and nodded, and Error's face broke into a huge grin.

"YES!" he cheered. "What made you change your mind?"

"I talked to Cross," Ink said, "and he confirmed that you did in fact want to stop tickling me since I wasn't okay with it. Also you didn't try to tickle me after I said no, which means you're willing to follow the rules. So I've decided to forgive you for your part in the interrogation, and I'll let you tickle me if you want to as long as you stop when I want you to."

"Thanks, squid!" Error said happily, setting the puppet he was working on aside. "Do you mind if I tie you up?"

Ink blushed and shook his head. "No, go ahead."

Error got up and summoned some strings. The strings wrapped themselves around Ink's arms, raising them up and lifting Ink two feet off the Anti-Void ground. Some more strings wrapped around the artist's legs, pulling them straight down and effectively immobilizing him.

Error walked behind his couch and picked something up off the floor. It was a little wooden box. He opened the box and pulled out a brand new electric toothbrush, still in its packaging. He ripped the packaging open, and pulled the toothbrush out.

A few more strings appeared and started lifting Ink's shirt and jacket up. They pulled the clothes up over Ink's head and secured them to the strings wrapped around the artist's arms, keeping them out of the way of Ink's torso and head.

Error grinned evilly as he turned the electric toothbrush on. He slowly brought the buzzing bristles towards Ink's underarms. As the bristles made contact with the bones, Ink shrieked.

"EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" he squealed. "EHEHEHEHEHERROHOHOHOHOHOR! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Already?" Error asked, surprised. "Do you really want me to stop or did you just say that on instinct?"

"INSTIHEEHEEHEEHEEHEENCT!" Ink laughed, thrashing around in his bonds.

"Well this might be harder than I thought," Error said. "How will I know if you actually want me to stop?"

"SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFE-WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORD!" Ink cried.

"A safe-word, huh?" Error said. "Yeah, that would probably work. What do you want the safe-word to be?"

"PAIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANT!" replied Ink.

"Of course you would choose 'paint' for your safe-word," Error said, rolling his eyes.

"IT'S EAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESYHEEHEEHEEHEE TO REHEEHEEHEEHEEMEHEHEHEHEMBER!" Ink laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Error agreed. "It makes sense that you would remember a word like 'paint', since you're an artist."

He dragged the electric toothbrush around Ink's underarm, eliciting another squeal from the captive artist. Error grinned as he worked the bristles into the glenoid socket of Ink's scapula. After about fifteen minutes, he moved to Ink's other underarm, giving it all of the same treatment.

Ink laughed and thrashed around. The sensations of the electric toothbrush doing its work was driving him crazy. Finally, he couldn't take any more.

"PAIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANT!" he shrieked.

"Hmm?" Error asked, before realizing. "OH! That's the safe-word!" He quickly stopped tickling Ink. "I almost forgot! Sorry!"

"Ahahaha! I-It's o-okahahay!" giggled Ink as Error's strings pulled the artist's shirt and jacket back into place on his torso. The glitch made his strings gently lower Ink back to the ground before releasing him.

"It's not okay!" Error said, clearly upset with himself. "If I didn't stop when you said the safe-word, it would have become non-consensual!"

"But you did!" Ink reassured him. "You remembered the safe-word in time, and stopped! So I'm not upset with you, and you shouldn't be upset with yourself either!"

"You're sure you're not upset?" Error asked, still slightly worried. Ink nodded and said, "Of course! Sure I would have been upset if you kept tickling me after you remembered, but since you stopped when you did remember then I'm fine with it!"

"Thanks, Ink," Error said, relieved.

Ink smiled at him. He wanted to give the glitch a comforting hug, but he knew about Error's haphephobia, and didn't want to make him uncomfortable. His phobia was probably the reason why he never actually touched the artist when he tickled him! Maybe someday Error would be more comfortable with touch, but for now Ink was content with just smiling at him.


	19. Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno summons Ink out of boredom, and Ink creates stuff for his Save Screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.

Ink was busy painting later that day, when he felt a tug where his soul would have been if he had one. It was a feeling he only got when someone had dumped paint on the ground to summon him. The thing about being summoned was that he actually COULD refuse to go, and he seriously considered doing so. He was certain that whoever was summoning him planned to tickle him. But he reluctantly decided to go anyway.

As Ink rose out of the paint, he saw that he was at Geno's Save Screen. The artist was slightly surprised. Geno was the last Sans Ink would have expected to want to tickle him, as he was one of the more serious ones. So maybe Ink was wrong about his summoner planning to tickle him.

"You called?" Ink said, turning to see Geno standing nearby holding a now empty can of paint. Geno blinked and said, "So it does work!"

"Hello, Geno!" Ink said. "Why did you summon me?"

"Oh, um..." Geno said, rubbing the back of his skull nervously. "I... uh..."

Ink was confused. Why was Geno so nervous? He waited as Geno shifted uncomfortably.

Finally, Geno said, "Look, what I say does NOT leave this Save Screen, okay?"

"Uh... okay?" Ink said. Geno seemed slightly flustered as he asked, "Can I, uh... tickle you?"

"Wait... what?" Ink said, stunned. "I never would have expected YOU to want to tickle me! You're always so serious!"

Geno sighed and said, "I know. But being stuck here in the Save Screen is so boring. There's really nothing to do. And then a few weeks ago, Reaper came and told me that you made a rule about asking for permission to tickle you. I had no idea you were even ticklish until then, and then Reaper told me what was going on. And now I want to try tickling you. It would give me something to do, and I promise that I'll stop if you want me to. I don't normally make promises, but that's one I'm more than happy to make!"

Ink hesitated, then sighed. "Well, if you're promising to stop when I say, then I guess I'm willing to let you tickle me," he said.

"Thanks!" Geno said. He patted the floor next to him, and Ink went to sit down beside him. Geno reached for Ink's spine and began stroking it lightly with a single finger.

"Heheheheheh!" Ink giggled, squirming. "You knohohow, I cahahahan mahahahake you sohahahahamthiheeheeheeng to ehehehehehentertaihahahahahahan yoursehehehehehehelf wiheheheheheth!"

"That would be nice," Geno said as he continued tickling Ink's spine. "But you don't have to. I've survived this long without anything. I can survive much longer."

"Thahahahahahahat wouhohohohold mahahahahahahake meheeheeheeheehee a bahahahahahad friehehehehehehehend!" Ink laughed as Geno started tickling his ribs.

"Well, don't worry about making too much," Geno said. "Like I said, I've survived this long."

He continued tickling Ink's ribs for a few minutes before moving on to his underarms.

"Hahahahahahaha! Geheeheeheeheenohohohohohoho!" Ink squealed. Geno paused and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, it's f-fine!" Ink said. "I'm j-just a bit more sensitive there!"

"Alright," Geno said as he resumed the tickling. "But if you want me to stop, just let me know."

He tickled Ink's underarms for a few minutes before moving on to the artist's neck. Ink squeaked and instinctively scrunched up his neck.

"Eeheeheeheehee!" Ink squealed. He hadn't been tickled on his neck much before, and it wasn't as sensitive as most of the rest of him. It was about the same as his knees, a 13. It felt nice, and Ink was enjoying Geno tickling him there. After some time, Geno stopped.

"Alright, I think I'm done," he said. "Thanks for letting me do that. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Oh, don't worry!" Ink assured him. "I have absolutely no intention of telling people! It'll be our little secret!"

"Right!" Geno said, relieved.

"Now, let's see what I can create to make this place a more enjoyable home to you!" Ink said.

"Really, you don't have to do that!" Geno said. Ink smiled at him, and said, "I want to, Geno! I can't just let you stay here with nothing to do. Besides, creating things is fun for me!"

"Well, if you insist," said Geno. Ink nodded, and began creating things for him. In the end, he made a theatre-sized TV, several video game consoles with over 1,000 games each, a pool table, a hot tub, a trampoline, an arcade, and an entire carnival complete with living workers.

"Wow!" Geno said, staring in shock at everything Ink had made. "You really went all out!"

"Yeah, I went a little crazy there, didn't I?" Ink agreed. "But it was all for a good cause! Now you won't be bored, AND the workers of the carnival can keep you company when none of the other Sanses are here!"

"Thank you, Ink!" Geno said, hugging the artist. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey," Ink said, hugging him back, "what are friends for?"


	20. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackberry is excited to tickle Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Wattpad.

Inky was checking on Swapfell when he got the distinct feeling that he was once again being watched. He scowled, and tried to focus on his job. It was difficult, but he managed to get it finished. Once he was done, he looked around and called out, "Okay, Blackberry! I know you're watching me! Come out where I can see you!"

Blackberry stepped out from behind a tree and asked, "How the heck did you know I was watching you?"

"I got the feeling someone was watching me," replied Ink, "but I ignored it because I needed to get my work done. And the fact that nobody attacked me meant that the person watching me knew how important my job is. And only the Sanses know about my job, so it was obviously you. I mean, some of the Swap Papyruses also know about me and the role I play in the multiverse, but I'm pretty sure your brother is not one of the ones that know."

"Oh," said Blackberry. "Well, I've been wanting to do something for a while now."

"Let me guess," Ink said. "You want to tickle me, don't you?"

"Yeah," Blackberry said. "So can I?"

"Not here!" Ink replied. "I'm not about to be tickled in a Fell AU. If anyone in Swapfell were to show up, they would probably attack me while I'm vulnerable! If you want to tickle me, we'll have to go to the Doodlesphere."

"Okay," said Blackberry.

Ink opened a paint portal to the Doodlesphere and led Blackberry through it. The moment they were on the other side, Blackberry gagged.

"Couldn't we have gotten here any other way?" he cried. "For heck's sake! That was AWFUL!"

"Sorry," Ink said, shrugging. "But I can't really teleport the way the rest of you can, and you've never been here before so you wouldn't have been able to teleport here."

Blackberry grumbled something about stupid paint, and Ink glared at him.

"If you keep insulting my powers, I'll change my mind about letting you tickle me!" Ink said.

That shut Blackberry up. Ink waited a few moments to see if he would say anything else. When he was satisfied, the artist said, "Alright, follow me."

He led Blackberry to his house, noting the impressed look on the taller Sans's face. When they were inside, he turned to Blackberry and said, "Alright, here's the deal. You can tickle me for fifteen minutes. No more, because I still have other AUs to check on. And don't touch my feet. I hate being tickled there, unless it's by someone I'm extremely close to. Got it?"

"Got it!" Blackberry agreed, bouncing excitedly on his heels. Ink painted a timer into existence, and set it for 15 minutes.

"Alright, time starts now!" Ink said, sitting down on the couch.

Blackberry squealed in excitement and pounced on Ink, pinning the smaller skeleton to the couch as he began aggressively tickling the artist's ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ink laughed. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"This is fun!" Blackberry said, grinning as he tickled Ink. "I've been wanting to do this since the beginning!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!" Ink cried.

"You said fifteen minutes!" Blackberry protested. "And it's only been ten seconds according to the timer!"

"I KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!" Ink laughed. "SOHOHOHOHOHORRY! I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHALWAHAHAHAHAHAHAYS SAHAHAHAHAHAY STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! INSTIHEEHEEHEEHEEHEENCT!"

"Oh, okay!" Blackberry said cheerfully. "Wow, you really are a 15, aren't you?"

"DEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEPEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHENDS OHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN THE SPAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Ink replied. "MY RIHEHEHEHEHEHEBS AHAHAHAHAHARE A FIFTEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEN!"

"Heck yeah!" Blackberry said. He continued aggressively tickling Ink's ribs.

"BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACKBEHEHEHEHEHEHERRYHEEHEEHEE!" Ink squealed. "STAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Nope!" said Blackberry. "Not until 15 minutes are up! You said! Ngh heh heh!"

"OHOHOHOHOHOKAHAHAHAHAHAY!" Ink laughed.

It felt like hours, but eventually the timer went off. Blackberry pouted a bit, but reluctantly stopped tickling Ink.

"Well th-that was f-fun!" Ink said, shivering slightly from the lingering tingles. "But I really should get back to work, now!"

"Alright," Blackberry said, still pouting. Ink looked at him and said, "Cheer up. Maybe some other time I'll let you tickle me again, when I'm not so busy."

"Aw HECK YEAH!" Blackberry said eagerly.

Ink smiled and shook his head. Blackberry was so energetic. Sometimes he reminded the artist of Blue. But then again, it made sense. After all, Swapfell WAS a fell-ified version of Underswap.


End file.
